


Trick or Treat

by bennys_cologne, Lanceless



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: Halloween, Happy Family, Kid Fic, Mild Language, Post-Series, Short, Slice of Life, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanceless/pseuds/Lanceless
Summary: Deena and Kutter send their daughter on her first real trick or treating. Christian finds it hilarious...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Lanceless for writing ost of this Story when I was to sick to write. Your the absolute best.

“Diama!” Deena´s four year old daughter happily said when she saw herself in the mirror. She desperately wanted to dress up as her uncle, Christian Walker the former Diamond, for Halloween this year. This had ended up in Deena buying her a toddler version of his famous suit online, including his mask and, something she had thought fitting and so lend to her daughter as long as she promised to be careful with it, her Powers Division badge. Christine absolutely loved it. She wouldn´t even change out of it anymore. Now Deena had a hyperactive four year old running around the house in a Diamond costume and said one on her couch laughing his ass off. 

“Walker, please.” She tried when Christine had just left the room. “Try to be mature, you´re even worse than her!” 

“Okay, okay, I´m sorry.” He said but started giggling as soon as she entered again, yelling “unca diama!” On top of her lungs. 

“No sweetie, it´s Diamond.” He corrected her catching her tiny body as she threw herself at hi at full speed, but she did not listen. Something suddenly buzzed and Kutter cursed under his breath as he came into the living room. “Fuck! She crashed the oven, again.” Shit, Deena thought. Her daughter had discovered her power earlier than most people and Deena had her hands full with showing her toddler how to handle them. Luckily, Walker was there to help and Kutter tried his best, hell, he even gave up his job at Powers Division for her to become a stay at home dad and help his daughter with her power. 

“Kutter! What did we say about swearing around the kid?” They should think about a small portable drainer for Christine to bring with her, maybe Triphammer had left some blue prints in his house Tiberio could work with, because buying a new oven every two weeks surely was no option. Kutter apologized with a kiss and a promise for more, so Deena led him go on this time; he still had to put a dollar into that ugly box Christian had brought with him one day that now sat on her coffee table. The cookies he had been working on where almost done anyway, and Deena could manage to repair the oven, so it was harmless. Not long after, they were finally ready to leave the house. Christian said his goodbye and drove off in his Ford Mustang. Christine waved after him in awe, not stopping until the lights of his car eventually blurred so much there was no chance he could still see her. 

“So? Who´s ready for some trick or treat-ing?” This question resolved in Christine screaming “ME!” On top of her lungs and some light bulbs next to Kutter exploding into a million pieces. “Okay, I get it.” Kutter said, shaking his head. The three made their way down the road, Christine leading them in her costume, with Kutter right behind her. He tried to hold her hand from time to time, but she ran off so often, that it was almost pointless. There where houses standing in on their way every few minutes, so he really had no need for it.

“Kutter please, just let her walk on her own, she´s a big girl.” Kutter sighed. “I know. It´s just happening so fast. I can´t believe she´s four already. Next thing we know is she´s leaving for college or something.” As he said that, their daughter just arrived back from the next house, holding some chocolate bars in her hand, Kutter praised her and lifted the little girl into his arms. “Look at that, they handed out some of the good shit this year.” Deena said more to herself, while inspecting her daughters gaining’s. The toddler yawned tiredly as she proceeded to stuff more candy into her bag. It seemed like her Diamond costume was doing its work perfectly. 

“Hey, look at me.” She ordered her husband. Oh shit, was that a tear in his eye? “Stop being so melancholically and try have some fun instead!” As she was saying this, Christine had decided that she had enough chocolate for now and proceeded to feed Kutter with her chocolate bar. “You´re right. Sorry.” He sniffed while taking a bite from the chocolate. “Hey, it´s pretty late, how about we head home and tuck her into bed?” 

Christine was already fast asleep as they arrived home. They carefully laid her down not bothering to change her clothes, handing the toddler her favourite doll, a small Diamond action figure, and dimmed the light. Kutter busied himself with hiding all the sweets, the least thing they needed was their daughter on a sugar rush. Deena sat on the couch, watching him. He threw over two chocolate bar´s before sitting down next to her. 

“I´m sorry I´m such a helicopter dad.” Deena giggled. “You´re a what?” 

“A helicopter dad. Christian called me that. And he´s right.” She cupped his face in her hands and kissed his lips. “You know what? Youre right, you are way too protective off her. But shall I tell you a secret? I love you for it.” They shared another kiss. “Bed.” Deena rasped, trying to catch her breath.

“Everything you wish for.” Kutter answered her.


End file.
